Best Friends
by Lady Carrea
Summary: Two best friends relaxing during the summer break. But when a secret is unleashed, their worlds turns upside down... Will they endure or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful summer day, and sun rays were bursting through on to the forest floor. It was summer break, so it gave Akkarin the perfect excuse to avoid his duties and relax in the forest. The spring gurgled gently and it was peaceful. Akkarin was resting on the floor, enjoying the gentle breeze and warmth. A small crunch of boots on fallen twigs alerted him that someone approached carefully, but he didn't move. He heard a small rustle next to him and smiled "I wondered how long you'd take to get up here."

"Well unlike you who just abandons his duties, I did my work first." The other person replied.

"Bah! You work too much!"

He heard a small chuckle and smiled back. As he sat up, he opened his eyes and looked around, beside him sat his friend, who happened to be sitting quite close. "Why are you sat so close to me?" He asked suspiciously.

"There is a rock here! I can't get further away."

"Well then sit over there." He waved to a nearby tree.

"Fine." He said standing up. "But I am not sharing the wine then." Akkarin shot him a wicked look, unbelieving. "You haven't brought wine!"

"I have! But it looks like the whole bottle is for me! Mmmm Anuren Dark as well." Akkarin continued to glare at him. "Budge up!" He said sitting back down.

"Wine please!"

"Ah not yet! I haven't got the glasses out yet!" He struggled to get the wine out of Akkarin's reach.

"Lorlen stop playing about!" He exclaimed, trying to wrestle the wine bottle off of him.

"I'm not the one being so impatient!" He laughed, hiding the wine further and turning away. Akkarin then clambered over him and grasped for the wine, but fell when Lorlen moved and toppled on to him. Akkarin found his face very close to Lorlen's and blushed slightly. Lorlen laughed and pushed him off him, and laughed further when Akkarin rolled down a small slope. "I am glad you are finding this funny." Akkarin said standing and brushing off leaves which had stuck to his robes.

"Well that's what you get for being impatient!" He said through smothered laughter.

"What now?" Akkarin said glaring at him and walking back.

"You have leaves stuck in your hair." He laughed. Akkarin smirked and bent to pick up a handful of leaves. He held Lorlen still with magic and ruffled his hair with the leaves.

"And now you do too!" He grinned.

"Have you finished?" Lorlen asked.

"That depends on whether I can have my wine now." Akkarin smiled.

Lorlen sighed. "Go on then." And he brought out the wine and glasses from his robes. He poured himself a glass then passed the bottle over to the eager Akkarin. "Thank you." He said. As he poured himself a glass, only a trickle came out. "What?" He exclaimed. "There's none here!"

"It was a full bottle, and I only have a small glass here." Lorlen replied confused.

"There is a crack in the bottle! Look what you did!" Akkarin accused.

"Me? You were grabbing for it and landed on me!"

"You wouldn't let me have it and then moved and made me fell over!"

"You are impatient. And you liked it really!" Lorlen smiled slyly. Akkarin gave him an incredulous look. "You are crazy!"

"That may be true, but I saw that look on your face. You even blushed!"

"I was embarrassed!" Akkarin said carefully. Lorlen just laughed and passed him his full glass of wine. "Here, have my glass." Akkarin smiled back at him.

* * *

Lorlen opened his eyes slowly, silently cursing himself for falling asleep. On his face he could feel soft cloth and he lifted his head confused. He was still in the forest, and has fallen asleep. Next to him sat Akkarin and he had been resting on him. He was still asleep and had his head facing Lorlen, he was very close to him. He knew he should move away, but a feeling inside him made him prolong their contact. Akkarin stirred, and before he could move he found two dark eyes looking at him. Neither of them said anything as the moment lingered. Lorlen edged closer and felt his face flush. He moved a little closer and kissed him softly. "Lorlen?" Akkarin breathed.

"Yes?" He replied lightly.

"What..." He swallowed. "What are you doing?"

Lorlen turned away, "Sorry." He said painfully. Akkarin slipped his hand under Lorlen's chin and made him turn back to him. Lorlen couldn't hide the shiver that his touch brought. Akkarin looked at him carefully and pulled him closer. He gently placed his lips on Lorlen's and kissed him firmly. When he finally pulled away slowly he heard Lorlen whisper "Told you so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Later in the Residence Akkarin was sat thinking. _It shouldn't have happened, it was all a mistake. We can just pretend it didn't happen. It was just a harmless kiss, Lorlen knows that. It was wrong. 'No it's not.' _He heard a voice inside him say. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "You have a guest, master." Takan said. Akkarin looked up to see Lorlen walk in to his library. He stood up and walked up to Lorlen, his heart was beating faster, but he knew he had to tell him no, but he wanted to say yes so badly. "Lorlen," he said carefully "about earlier..."

"I know what you are going to say." Lorlen interjected. "Tell me one good reason why it is wrong."

Akkarin went to speak, but found Lorlen very close to him looking up at him. His eyes widened as he felt Lorlen's arms wrap around his side, and held him closely. "I know you feel for me too, just accept it." He pulled Akkarin's head down so he could kiss him, and felt no resistance. As they kissed, Lorlen stroked Akkarin's face, and continued down his neck, until he felt the hem of his robe. Lorlen went to unbutton it, but Akkarin grabbed his hands. He pulled away from the embrace and looked at Lorlen. Lorlen could see the conflict in his eyes and pulled away, but Akkarin stopped him. Lorlen smiled and cuddled into him, resting his head against his firm muscular chest. Akkarin reached up to him and stroked his face, fingers running through his soft dark hair. He heard Lorlen sigh contentedly and smiled. He continued to run his hands over Lorlen's face and caress his skin, enjoying the touch and smell. Lorlen's heart raced faster as he loved Akkarin's touch. He had wanted this for so long, and now Akkarin wanted him too, almost as much as him. A soft knock at the door interrupted their embrace "The King has requested your presence immediately." Takan said gently, looking slightly embarrassed at interrupting the pair. Akkarin sighed and let go of Lorlen "I'm sorry," he said softly "but I must go." He gave Lorlen a tender kiss and strode out of the room leaving Lorlen on his own.

* * *

"Would you like something to eat, Administrator?" Takan asked Lorlen. Lorlen looked at Takan surprised, he didn't seem phased by what he had seen. "Yes please, that would be lovely." Lorlen sat down in a chair and hoped Akkarin would return soon. He would wait all night for him to return if he had to, he just wanted to be close to him, now that his feelings weren't unrequited. He had realised he had feelings for Akkarin over a year ago. They had been sat up by the spring relaxing, joking over silly Guild matters. Lorlen had called it their little Guild family, and Akkarin had laughed, then gave him a direct look. The diming light from the sunset had lit his face in such a way it made him look angelic. It had sent a shiver down his spine and he couldn't believe he was attracted to his best friend. He had spent long nights awake fighting it, yet every time he saw Akkarin he felt stronger and loved him more. His mind was saying it was wrong and he wasn't supposed to feel like this, but his heart soared at even a stray thought of his friend. He never thought Akkarin would return the love. Ever so often he did something accidental that made Lorlen's heart race, such as landing with his face in his like at the spring. It made him want to grab him and kiss him there and then, but he knew it would drive Akkarin away. But he was unable to stop it today. Watching him sleep transfixed him, and he was unable to break away, spellbound to his lips. And then his dreams came true. Lorlen smiled at the thought as he snapped out of the reverie. Takan arrived with a plate of food and Lorlen thanked him.

* * *

After an hour Akkarin returned and sat down heavily. Lorlen gave him a sympathetic look and smiled. He stood up and sat on Akkarin's lap, then twirled the loose strands of his hair. Akkarin gave him a fond look and gave him a half smile. He leant forwards and gave him a small kiss, lips lingering as he prolonged the kiss tenderly. "You should probably go now." He said slowly. Lorlen sighed "Yeah, you're right. Goodnight." He stood up, smiled at Akkarin and then left. Akkarin left for his bedroom, undressed and climbed into bed. Events of the day flashed through his mind, keeping him awake, but eventually his mind let him fall into slumber. Nightmares clouded his mind as his tossed in bed, sweat dripped from his forehead and he groaned in pain. His eyes flashed open and he sat up abruptly, glad to have ended the dream. He wiped his face and sighed "Are you ok?" He heard a voice say so lit a globe light and searched for the source. "Lorlen?" He asked wearily. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I couldn't - _can't -_ stop thinking about you!" He grinned at Akkarin. He just looked at Lorlen with a smile at his lips. "Well it has been a very interesting day." He smirked. Lorlen laughed and said playfully "Can I come and join you?" Akkarin looked dumbfounded but eventually said "Well, if you want. But won't people get suspicious if they see you leaving here early in the morning?"

"If anyone asks, I will say I had an important matter to discuss with you." Akkarin smiled at him again and moved over in the bed, he watched Lorlen carefully as he undressed and blushed when he realised he was taking off _all_ of his clothes. Seeing him naked made him uncomfortable, but also curious. As Lorlen slid into the bed next to him, he felt his face flush and heart race. Lorlen moved closer to him until he could feel his breath upon his skin, he then whispered "Can I cuddle into your chest please?". Akkarin raised his arm so Lorlen could move in closer, and wrapped it around him. Lorlen kissed his chest, said goodnight, and fell asleep almost instantly. Akkarin chuckled and closed his eyes, hoping he could sleep undisturbed now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lorlen woke early and was confused when he didn't find himself in his room. Then memories of the day before poured in and he smiled. He had spent the night cuddled up to Akkarin, and had slept better than any other night. Akkarin was fast asleep next to him, so Lorlen carefully got up and dressed. He left the room quietly, trying not to disturb Akkarin's sleep. As he left he passed Takan in the hallway, he realised he avoided eye contact and looked slightly flushed. As he was about to leave the Residence he looked back at the stairwell, where Akkarin stood in the doorway watching him. "Don't you want to have breakfast first?"

"I would love to, but I shouldn't." Lorlen smiled sadly at him, "I won't be busy tonight though." He winked at Akkarin then left for the Baths.

* * *

When he reached his office, Lorlen sighed when he saw the pile of letters waiting for him. The break had now ended and soon everyone would return, which meant he had much more work to come. Luckily he could make the time pass quicker by thinking about the day before, and that brought a smile to his face. "What are you smiling about?" Osen asked, making Lorlen jump.

"Oh! Just thinking of a comment that Akkarin made yesterday." He said hastily. Osen gave him a sceptical look, which made his face flush. Lorlen quickly changed the subject before his face gave away anything else. Osen just smiled at him secretly, and went back to work. The rest of the day was largely uneventful as they finished through the letters and sorted out files for the incoming novices. Many times Lorlen's thoughts had strayed, and he found Osen giving him a speculative look. "So, what is her name?" Osen asked slyly.

"Excuse me?" Lorlen replied completely confused.

"The girl you can't keep your mind off."

"I have no idea what you are on about!" Lorlen said innocently.

"You have been distracted all day and keep looking out the window. It's not like you at all! So I think you found yourself a lady during the break." He grinned at him. Lorlen looked at him agape and couldn't believe what he was saying. At least he thought it was a she not a _he_, as he wasn't sure how tolerable Osen was to men liking other men. There was a long awkward silence, so Lorlen decided to give up finding a reply and went back to work. Osen looked smug and took the letters away to be posted, and as he reached the door there was a confident knock. Opening it, he found Akkarin stood outside, so he stepped aside to let him in and carried on. When Lorlen saw Akkarin, his heart leapt and he couldn't help but smile foolishly, there stood his love. He knew he loved him, he could feel it surging through his body and it made him glow with happiness. As Akkarin approached he couldn't take his eyes off him, and he felt his body tense with excitement. It seemed forever for him to walk from the door to him, but instead of embracing him he sat in the chair opposite him. Lorlen let go of the breath he had been holding, tried to talk, but found himself speechless. "Akkarin." He breathed.

"I thought I'd come and break your monotony, seeing as it is all paperwork." He smiled, which sent shivers up his spine, and made him more irresistible. "T-Thank you." He stumbled. Akkarin gave him a confused look, wondering why Lorlen was acting strange. Lorlen tentatively reached out to let Akkarin see what he was feeling, and as Akkarin touched him, it sent thrills through him. Akkarin's eyes widened when he realised what was going on. His presence had excited him and his mind was blown away by everything. Unfortunately Osen returned, and Lorlen pulled back his hand quickly before he saw. "I am sorry, but I must leave now Lorlen." Akkarin said almost too formally. He stood and exited, but turned to smile at him just before leaving. Lorlen was still drunk on his presence and barely noticed it all, until Osen started to look at him suspiciously. Osen gave him a knowing smile and Lorlen just rolled his eyes, hoping he would stop speculating.

* * *

As Akkarin left the university he thought about what he had seen from Lorlen. He knew that he liked him, but didn't realise that it was this much. Lorlen had harboured feelings for him for a long time, yet only now did he realise it. He had seen him giving him strange looks but thought nothing of it at the time. He was amazed at the depth of Lorlen's feelings, and the complete acceptance of loving him. This made him smile secretly. His heart now quietened his mind telling him that it was wrong, he knew that even if people didn't agree, it was right. His heart now belonged to Lorlen. The only trouble they had now was keeping it secret, and not arousing suspicion. Even a mere rumour of their affair could tarnish their positions. The King may take it away if there was evidence and there would be an uproar. He now sympathised with Dannyl even more, as he had endured rumours since he was a novice. He had regained most of his standing now, especially after becoming Second Guild Ambassador to Elyne. However, since then rumours of him had spread more as his assistant had been known to like men also. Akkarin knew there was something going on there, and he was glad Dannyl had found some happiness, as the Guild had somewhat hampered him. Akkarin had now reached his Residence and entered quietly. He had the afternoon free so he decided to read. When he entered the library the events from the previous night came flooding back to him. He sighed, he like Lorlen couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. This new feeling made him feel so alive and he just wanted to be with Lorlen. He knew that he'd be busy for a long time however, but something inside him told him that Lorlen would come and see him when he was done. For now though he had to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

As Takan entered the library, Akkarin jumped up. Takan smiled broadly as he said "Administrator Lorlen is here for you."

"Thank you Takan." He replied hurriedly as he left the room. Not wanting to appear too eager, Akkarin stopped before entering the guestroom and composed himself. When he opened the door, Lorlen grinned at him "Fancy some company?" Akkarin responded by embracing him and kissing him lovingly, he had wanted this moment all day. He let Lorlen view how he saw him, as Lorlen had done that afternoon, and showed him this new feeling and how much he wanted him. Lorlen just smiled knowingly, and enjoyed seeing how he felt. His feelings had gotten stronger since he had shown Akkarin how he made him feel. Lorlen was very surprised when he sensed how much he desired him. Akkarin's eyes opened when he realised Lorlen knew. He pulled away slightly, face betraying his embarrassment. He started to look away, but Lorlen reached up and held his face, keeping his gaze. He looked directly into his auburn eyes and let Akkarin feel his desire. As the moment lingered all they could hear was their heartbeats pounding, both full of desire, both unsure where to start. Lorlen reached down tentatively, sliding his hand down his neck and stopped at the hem of his robes. He then brought his lips to his neck and kissed downwards tenderly. Akkarin shivered as he breathed out and held Lorlen tightly. Lorlen then made his way up towards Akkarin's lips with his, while his hands started to unbutton the outer part of his robes. As he reached further down to undo his sash, Akkarin kissed back firmly. He pushed him gently towards the stairwell and as they ascended, lips still firmly locked in a deep embrace. When they reached the bedroom, Lorlen discarded the removed clothes on the floor and pushed Akkarin on the bed. He hurriedly pulled off Akkarin's shirt and eagerly removed his own. Pressing his body close to Akkarin's, he went back to kissing his irresistible lips, and reached down to remove Akkarin's trousers. As he removed them, he accidentally sent a wave of pleasure through his body, though he thoroughly enjoyed Akkarin's reaction. It made him desire Akkarin more, and he flung all remaining clothes out of the way so he could feel Akkarin's smooth porcelain skin all over his body. Their limbs intertwined sensually. Lips explored. Hands felt. Desire flared. And their love grew.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The door creaked as a figure exited the dark room. He walked down the University corridor, which was deathly silent. Osen had rarely ever seen it this quiet, as he retired to his room early evening. Tonight however he had gone in search of Lorlen as a letter had been given to him to deliver. Even at this late hour Lorlen usually resided in his office doing work, but tonight was different. Osen was glad he had gone early however, as he never took breaks and spent many hours working more than anyone else. As he reached the University doors a flash of light and loud boom flew at him, instinctively he threw up a shield, which was assailed by a searing heat. Scanning the area, he saw that the baths were now charred remains and the surrounding area was now rubble. His eyes widened in horror. Only one thing could cause this sort of devastation, the premature death of a magician. As he ran towards the damaged area, a few magicians exited the Magician's Quarters to see what had happened. Osen saw that one side of the Quarters was charred and windows were shattered. Luckily nothing had caught fire, and any embers were dying. "Lord Osen!" Lord Balkan called. "Balkan! Do you want me to gather the Higher Magicians?"

"Yes Yes! Though we should meet in the Night Room in case of damage to the Banquet and Day Rooms. Sarrin is behind me, he's getting Lorlen, I'll rouse Vinara, could you get Akkarin?"

"Sure. Why can't we call for them mentally?"

"Though we both know what could have caused this, there is always the option of foul play. If the magician was murdered, the assailant may be listening in." Balkan's lips thinned as he said it, and abruptly hurried off to get Vinara. Osen ran for the High Lord's Residence, though he hated the building and disliked the man inside it, he had to push all feelings aside. As he approached the gloomy building he shuddered, the place seemed foreboding and made him want to turn and run away. When he reached the door, he was unsure whether to knock. Would it wake Akkarin, or would he end up with a grumpy servant at the door. He politely knocked on the front door, but after a minute he opened the door anyway. He lit the room with a globe light and looked for Takan, Akkarin's servant. Knowing he had no choice, Osen opened the door to the North stairwell and climbed. He was unsure which door led to Akkarin, but all the doors along the floor were open except two. Choosing the room next to the West stairwell, he knocked urgently on the door. After a minute Akkarin opened the door confused at Osen's appearance. "Lord Osen? What are you doing in here?"

"Sorry for the disturbance High Lord, but there has been an incident and you are needed immediately in the Night Room." Osen averted his eyes from Akkarin, embarrassed that the leader of the Guild stood in front of him wearing only trousers. As he glanced inside Akkarin's room he saw a flash of blue. There were blue robes on Akkarin's bedroom floor. Osen couldn't believe what he was seeing and time seemed to stand still and his breath stuck in his lungs. Akkarin stopped talking mid sentence and looked behind him to see what Osen had seen. Lorlen's robes. His face flared with heat and he was glad that the light was low. He couldn't think of any excuse for the robes and stood staring at the wide eyed Osen. "Um... Whatever you are doing, I don't want to know. But if Lorlen is in there, then you had better say I found you in discussion cause Balkan suspects foul play, and will be suspicious when Sarrin can't find him in his room." He then rushed off towards the stairs, but turned once only to say "Your secret is safe." Akkarin just raised his eyebrows at Osen's statement and shut the bedroom door.

* * *

The Night Room was lit by an eerie glow of flickering globe lights. All the magicians were tense and unnerved by the events and all sat on the edge of their seats. As Akkarin and Lorlen entered Osen looked at the floor. His mind could not believe what he had seen. Luckily the rational side of him took over, especially as he didn't want Lorlen to get into trouble. The events kept circling round in his mind trying to find some explanation which didn't end with them together. Akkarin had paled at his reaction, so he must have been hiding something. Akkarin must have said or done something, Lorlen surely couldn't have wanted him. Balkan's voice snapped him out of his reverie instantly, "Now that we are all here, we must decide what is to happen, also who has perished and whether it was an accident or not."

Vinara spoke carefully, "We should probably split into groups to sort all this out, because rebuilding the baths will take some time. We are going to need something temporary for now."

"The novices study won't be hampered by a day, and we can use it to at least get something suitable for now." Sarrin mumbled.

"Well I would like to find out if it was an accident or not, and I will gather some warriors to help me. The other warriors and alchemists can build temporary baths and start permanent work. Can you spare and healers Vinara?" Balkan asked.

"Maybe a few, but there was an accident in the city yesterday and quite a few have come in with serious injuries."

"I will go to the King first thing so he has been properly notified of what has happened." Akkarin said softly. "When I return I will help out wherever I can."

"What about you two?" Vinara asked. Osen looked at her silently realising she had been talking to him and Lorlen. "Paperwork." Lorlen interjected. "Osen can sort the normal paperwork, and I will sort out everything to do with this."

"Fine." She said through a yawn, "now we should all get some rest if we can. Tomorrow will be busy." They all said goodnight and went back to their rooms, Osen being the first to leave, and Akkarin and Lorlen the last. Before they went their separate ways, Lorlen gave Akkarin a quick kiss under the waning moonlight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was very quiet in Lorlen's office. The only noise was the shuffling of papers, and scratching of pens. Osen had not said a word to Lorlen and avoided all eye contact. Akkarin had appeared once that morning to ask for a report to be sent to the King, and had acted like nothing had happened. Osen couldn't stay quiet forever though, and would eventually say something. As Osen sat back in his chair, Lorlen looked at him expectedly, he wouldn't stay quiet much longer. Osen looked back at Lorlen, closed his eyes and sighed. "Why?"

"Why what?" Lorlen said innocently.

"Why him."

"Why not?"

"I can't see why you would want _him_!" Osen spat.

"I can't see why it makes a difference to you."

Osen bit back a retort and tried a different approach. "I just don't want you to get into trouble. If anyone found out... I know you love your job, and you do it well. I don't want _him_ to ruin what you have."

"Don't blame it on Akkarin! If you want to blame anyone, blame me!" He said angrily.

"He'll only cause trouble for you Lorlen. Just like all the women he has been with." Lorlen looked away and thought carefully. Osen was right, every woman that had gotten close to Akkarin had been burnt. But maybe it would be different for him. He knew Akkarin. "I appreciate your concern Osen, but I think it'll be different." He mumbled.

"Well I will keep it to myself, you can trust me." Osen soothed. "But I am only doing it for you, I couldn't care less if he lost his position."

"Thank you." He muttered. Osen's words had hurt him deeply, and stirred thoughts which he wished would disappear. He longed to be deep within Akkarin's embrace, he would chase away all doubts, and they would prove Osen wrong.

* * *

Lorlen sped towards the High Lord's Residence. Osen's words had left him frail and he wanted reassurance. By the time he reached the door, tears had welled in his eyes and he was on the verge of crying. Akkarin met him in the guestroom and instantly saw he was upset, so pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly. Lorlen felt so safe. He rested his head on Akkarin's shoulder and was comforted by his steady heartbeat and warmth. His mind flashed up a memory of the night before. Sat on Akkarin's lap naked, held close just like this. The air still warm after the passion, and all he had wanted was to be close to him. From there they had lain down and cuddled, admiring each other and softly kissing. That had been interrupted by Osen's rapid knocking, and that had started this mess. Akkarin moved slightly and Lorlen lifted his head up and faced him. He kissed him gently and asked softly "So what is wrong?" Lorlen's throat constricted so instead he showed Akkarin the conversation he had had with Osen. Akkarin sensed the doubt Osen had planted in his mind and hoped Lorlen was more confident that he wouldn't get hurt. That stung him. Akkarin pulled away and said quietly, "I wish he had never found out. I know you can trust him, but I can't."

"I understand, especially as he dislikes you."

"This complicates things. Especially as he is planted doubt in your mind. I think he might try and get you away from me somehow."

"Osen wouldn't do that! He just doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Then why bring up the past women? Why not be happy for you? Surely he can tell you are happier now?"

"He is just concerned! He has been my close friend for many years now and doesn't want me to get hurt or lose my job. It must be odd for him to find that I desire you also."

"Why would I hurt you? I don't want that at all!" Akkarin said painfully.

"I don't know! But he means well!" Lorlen shouted back at him. Akkarin looked at him hurt with wide eyes. Lorlen knew he would regret it later, but turned away and stormed out nonetheless.

* * *

Akkarin painfully watched Lorlen walk off angrily. He had only tried to show Lorlen the truth of what Osen might try to do. Lorlen had been worried that he would hurt him, and had ended up hurting Akkarin. For now though, he had to bury the thoughts and go to help with the reconstruction. He would have to deal with Lorlen later when he had calmed down. If he came back.

When Akkarin reached the baths he was shocked at how much damage the magic had made. The walls of the Day Room were black and crumbling and the roof had collapsed inside it. Luckily the Magician's Quarters were less damaged and it was mostly the glass windows which had broken. There was nothing left of the baths and the ground was charcoal. Balkan had found no evidence of a murder, and if there had been someone in the baths when the magician died, they would have died in the blast. The rest were clearing, cleaning and constructing. Fortunately nobody disagreed with helping, as all wanted to have a bath, so work progressed quickly. Akkarin leant his strength to help where he could and time slowly past. As the sun was setting, Lorlen came out to see the overall progress. He completely avoided Akkarin and talked to Balkan, who was the unofficial leader of the project. The glittering sunlight fell upon Lorlen and made him glow, Akkarin couldn't take his eyes off him. But when Lorlen turned and their eyes met, he was not met with the loving eyes he had seen for the past few days, but was met with a hard steely stare which didn't linger. Something twisted deep inside him and Akkarin had to push the feelings away again. He had made such a mess of things. He always lost that which was close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Lorlen had made the week go quick by working. When he was working he was focused and he didn't stop working until very late at night. Each day had exhausted him so he went straight to bed, not bothering to visit the Night Room. Osen hadn't said much to him, but Lorlen hadn't exactly been approachable of late. He knew he couldn't keep things this way forever and would have to talk to Akkarin eventually, and he also knew his stubbornness had made it worse. But it was also his fault! How could he think that Osen would interfere. Unless he thought Osen was competition against him... Surely he could see no threat in Osen! Lorlen's mind circled the same thoughts over trying to work out what had happened and how he could fix things. "Lorlen?" Osen said worried.

"Yes?" Lorlen replied muffled by his robes.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so."

"Why do you have your head buried in your arms?" Osen asked confused.

"Err.. I'm not sure actually. Stress maybe?" Lorlen said, head now out from his arms. Osen gave him a sceptical look and knelt down beside his chair. "I know when something big is bothering you. So what is it?" Lorlen looked away from Osen's intense stare, his face betraying the pain which resided in him. "It's Akkarin, isn't it?" Lorlen couldn't hide it from Osen, he could read people too easily. "I told you." He said gently, moving his arm so his hand rested on Lorlen's arm. Lorlen gave him a direct look, but saw only concern in his assistant's eyes. Then he did something unexpected, he knelt up and gave him a small hug, whispering in his ear "It'll all be ok." As Osen stood back up Lorlen searched his eyes and faintly said "How do you know?" Osen just smiled knowingly at Lorlen.

* * *

Osen smiled at Lorlen then went back to sorting everyday Guild business. He knew that Akkarin would hurt him. He had warned Lorlen, but it took more than that to get Lorlen to listen. Seeing him so melancholy upset him and made him want to hug him tightly to snap himself out of the painful reverie. Every time a thought like that appeared, he smothered it away. He couldn't do something like that. If anyone saw they would think more was going on than a hug. But today he couldn't help himself. Today Lorlen had looked worse so he intervened. Before he knew it he had been knelt next to Lorlen holding his arm, and hugged him! It had taken all of his control only to whisper in Lorlen's ear whilst his mouth was so close to his face... Looking back at Lorlen sent a thrill through his body which he tried to ignore, but failed. He was glad to see that he was looking better, and becoming more himself. He was almost glad that Akkarin had hurt him. He didn't want Lorlen to be hurt, but knew that being romantically attached to Akkarin was bad. But now that he had been hurt, he could be there for him and comfort him where he could. He loved talking to Lorlen and desperately wanted to be closer to him. He didn't have anyone else like Lorlen. All this was new to Osen, which had started after he realised that Lorlen desired men. Repressed feelings had surfaced and had been plaguing him ever since. A stray thought of walking up to Lorlen, grabbing him firmly and kissing him entered his mind and his face turned scarlet. He'd love to do it, but he could not, especially as Lorlen was still hurt over whatever Akkarin did. As Osen stood to move the letters he had written, he found Lorlen stood behind him. He looked him straight in the eye and smiled "Thank you Osen."

"For what?"

"Making me feel better, amongst other things." He said with a smile at his lips. Osen stepped closer as Lorlen went to hug him, and soon found himself very close to him. As he breathed in Lorlen's scent the stray thought flared up in his mind, he found himself holding Lorlen tighter, and Lorlen didn't protest. Then his lips were firmly on Lorlen's and his thought became reality.

* * *

Lorlen had missed feeling his bare skin against someone else's. He loved to be held tightly and kissed passionately. Osen did both plentiful which made Lorlen desire his touch more. Osen eagerly explored Lorlen's body which sent shivers of ecstasy throughout him. Waves of euphoria surrounded them both as they gave in to their desires. Osen pinned down Lorlen as they sprawled on the floor, and adorned his mouth in kisses, not being able to resist the sweet taste of his soft lips against his own. The night drifted through as they spent each minute in satisfaction, and only when the dawn light filtered through the blinds did they collapse exhausted. Osen kissed Lorlen firmly and whispered shakily "Good morning." Lorlen smiled and faced him mouthing a reply, not trusting his voice. They lay in a collapsed heap, limbs tangled and bodies slick with sweat. The cooling air rested on their bare skin, chilling them and reminding them of where they lay. After healing away his exhaustion, Lorlen started to dress. Osen pouted and reached back under Lorlen's clothes so he could feel the luxuriousness of his silky skin. Lorlen's back stiffened as Osen dug his fingers into his back and dragged down, trying to resist the temptation of reaching for Osen, but wanting more. Osen moved in close and trailed kisses up Lorlen's bare chest towards his mouth, then planted a firm kiss upon his mouth. Reluctantly he pulled away and began to dress himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The repairs to the baths hadn't taken long, and soon Akkarin was back to his usual work. During the two weeks it had taken to complete he had seen very little of Lorlen. He had gone to the Night Room the evening before in hope that Lorlen would be there, but he never showed up. Neither had Osen, so he couldn't inquire as to where he was. So he concluded that Lorlen didn't want him any more. That thought had broken his heart. But he couldn't mope about, if Lorlen had really had enough of him from that one argument then he mustn't had loved him fully. There was a small flicker of hope left however, which wouldn't be doused until he knew for sure. Lorlen couldn't avoid him forever, so he decided to confront him when he knew he was in his office. His stomach knotted tightly by the time he reached Lorlen's office, he was scared what would happen and almost couldn't bring himself to knock. Thud. He knocked. Osen opened the door, eyes widening at the visitor.

"I very much doubt Lorlen wants to see _you_." Osen hissed harshly.

"Let me in Osen, this isn't your office just yet." Osen scowled at him and reluctantly let him in. Lorlen's face crumpled as Akkarin entered and set to a frown. "Osen was correct, I don't want to see you." A flash of pain erupted in Akkarin, yet he carried on determined.

"Well we need to talk. Privately." He said sending a warning look at Osen. Osen stood firmly rooted despite Akkarin's words, and sent a questioning look at Lorlen. Lorlen sighed and signalled for Osen to leave, to which Osen disapproved. "Make it quick, I don't want to talk." He said hurriedly.

"I want to know whether you still want me." Lorlen flinched at his words, knowing that if he did go back to him he might have to reveal his affair with Osen. He chose his words carefully and said "I don't know," he paused stopping Akkarin from interrupting him "that depends if you stop being so possessive."

"Possessive? I was not being possessive! You are being closed minded!" He replied offended.

"I was not!" He growled back. "And if you can't admit that you were wrong then nothing can happen." Lorlen felt terrible as the words escaped his lips. Akkarin's eyes glittered dangerously.

"Maybe I am not the one who can't admit my mistakes. At least I don't jump at the first man who gets close enough." And with that he exited. Lorlen was in complete shock. He knew. Osen returned slowly, wary of what Lorlen would do. Lorlen looked up at him with tears in his eyes and sighed heavily. "He knows." He choked out.

"About us? Well that doesn't matter. Forget him. He has hurt you enough." Osen held him tightly and smiled "I won't hurt you." He then proceeded to kiss him tenderly, and Lorlen's thoughts faded away with Osen's touch.

* * *

Akkarin raced away from the Guild as fast as he could. Reaching the spring was his only concern as it always calmed him and he could collect his thoughts. As he neared events from his last encounter entered his mind. This is where it had begun, where Lorlen had kissed him. A part of him wanted to destroy it, like Lorlen had destroyed their flame, but he could not destroy such a beautiful place. He sat down gently and uncovered a hidden box. Inside was a bottle of his favourite wine, in case he wanted more, or in emergency. As he lifted the bottle, his thoughts returned to Lorlen playfully keeping a bottle out of his reach. Akkarin sighed, even the wine made him think of Lorlen. He put it away and covered it again ready for another time. He should forget about Lorlen, he had moved on. At first he thought Osen was being protective, but he saw the tell tale signs of something more. They both stunk of stale sweat and the smell of the room was almost unbearable. It had then taken all his control not to cry. Lorlen had been with Osen. He knew Osen would try and take him away, but he didn't think it'd happen like this. _Fine._ He said to himself. _If Lorlen wants Osen then he can have him. We weren't in a relationship anyway, though it had seemed that way. It had been a night of passion, that's it. 'A lovely passionate encounter.' _His mind bantered. _And now it is time to end it._ Akkarin knew what to do and felt better. His mind had settled and he could start to move on, after this last thing.

* * *

Undressing, Lorlen entered his bedroom and lazily lit a globe light. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was on the bed. There lay a beautiful red flower on his pillow. A knock at the door took his attention away and he tied his robe back up, then opened the door. Osen stood grinning at him and a servant beside him had several bottles of wine on a tray. Lorlen's eyebrows raised at the amount of wine, and stepped aside to let them in. After the servant had deposited the wine, he left and Osen jumped at Lorlen. He embraced him tightly and held him very close, Lorlen could feel his excitement very clearly. Osen planted his lips on Lorlen and grabbed his face eagerly. "I love kissing you!" Osen breathed. Lorlen chuckled and kissed Osen back firmly, pulling him in even closer and squeezing him. "So what is with the wine?" He eventually managed to say.

"I thought I could cheer you up with some nice warmed pachi wine." He smiled. Lorlen took glasses from his cabinet and opened the first bottle of pachi wine. Time sped past as they drunk more and more they became heavily inebriated and soon found themselves laughing and slurring their speech. Only when the last drop of the last bottle was drunk did they try and head for the bedroom. Osen started to undress Lorlen as they headed into the next room, but Lorlen tripped on the corner of his chair and fell back onto his sofa. Osen followed him down and they ended in a fit of giggles. Rising again, they backed into the bedroom and they were soon on the bed. In their passion, Lorlen had lain on the flower left for him, and it fell to the floor losing its petals and landing with a soft thump. A fleeting thought of Akkarin was washed away by Osen's sweet kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Osen woke to his head buried in a pillow. He groaned as he turned over and sunlight streamed through into his eyes. Slowly the memories of the night before came to him. They had drunk insane amounts of pachi wine, and fallen over more times than he could count at this time. Lorlen lay beside him still asleep, hair tangled and falling in every direction. Osen rolled over carefully so he was cuddled up to him, and woke him with a kiss. "Morning my pachi smelling one." He whispered gently. "Pachi? What?" Lorlen babbled incoherently. Osen smiled, grabbed his pillow and smothered Lorlen's face with it. "It's time to get up sleepy head."

"Ahhh!" Lorlen cried, arms and legs flailing. "Noooooo, not yet." He grumbled as Osen let go. He rolled onto his side with his back to Osen and tried to go back to sleep. "No you don't!" Osen laughed playfully, and pushed him off the bed. Lorlen landed with a thump and Osen heard a groan shortly after.

* * *

Lorlen lay face first on his bedroom floor. Osen, like the idiot he is, didn't realise how high the bed was, or how hard the floor was, and Lorlen could feel where he'd find bruises already. As he raised his head, he found the flower from the night before in pieces. He heard Osen giggling and wriggling to the edge of the bed, so quickly pushed it all under the bed. He had Osen, Osen was here now. He could think about Akkarin later. Osen's head then appeared over the bed and he said concerned "Are you alright down there?"

"I think my nose is flatter, but other than that yes." He laughed whilst turning onto his back.

"That's good then, now are you getting up?"

"Yes, yes, I am getting up!" Osen grinned, got up off the bed and held out his hand to help Lorlen up. As Lorlen stood, Osen pulled him in for a cuddle and sneakily grabbed his buttocks. Lorlen chucked, and extracted himself from Osen and reached for a clean set of robes. Once both dressed, they sat down in the guest room, Lorlen shaking his head at all the empty bottles of pachi wine scattered across the floor. "Did we really drink that much?" He exclaimed.

"Yep. All twelve bottles. I think I had seven of the though."

"It's good today is a freeday, I don't think I could work with a head like this."

"Ah, but I bet you still want to work today, and would I hadn't ordered you not to." Osen leant back in the chair with the sun streaming across his face, he smiled at his words. "You are just lucky I don't find another assistant, and send you to help Jerrik." Lorlen replied jokingly.

"You'd miss me too much."

"So you think." Osen pouted at Lorlen, and he chuckled. A strong knock at the door made them jump, and Osen straightened as Lorlen answered the door. "Good morning Administrator."

"Good morning Lord Balkan, what can I do for you?"

"Could I have a look at the report you have compiled for the King before you send it off please? I would like to check something."

"Yes of course, I hope I don't need to change anything, I want to send it tomorrow." Lorlen signalled to Osen that he'd be back soon, and stepped into the corridor. Once they reached his office, Balkan flicked through the report carefully. "This is fine. I just wanted to make sure the King is sure that we covered all angles."

"That's good, I will get the courier to send this off tomorrow."

"Why not get Akkarin to give it to him when he goes to court tonight?" Balkan asked confused.

"I could... But I haven't seen him about since yesterday afternoon." He said carefully.

"Neither have I actually. He wasn't at the Night Room either last night."

"I am sure he is fine. Is that all Balkan?"

"Yes, thank you Administrator. Good day." And with that he strode out of Lorlen's office confidently. Lorlen flopped into his chair and put the report away. No-one had seen Akkarin since their _discussion_. Lorlen was tempted to go to the Residence to see if he was there, but didn't. He had tried to moved on and _had_ to move on. Akkarin was too stubborn and wouldn't apologise. He sighed heavily, inside he knew he still loved Akkarin. And then there was the flower. He knew Akkarin had put it there, but he didn't know whether it was a reminder that he still loved Lorlen, or that it was the end. He couldn't go back to him now even if he changed his mind, it would be unfair on Osen. He felt differently about Osen, he was much more affectionate with his actions and always seemed to want him. However Akkarin was much gentler and loving. Osen was more in control, Akkarin seemed to let Lorlen be in control. But what did he actually _want_? His heart screamed Akkarin, yet his mind screamed Osen. And he had to choose.

* * *

When Lorlen finally returned, he looked torn. Osen stood worried, went to approach, but Lorlen said "Stay there Osen." He slumped down in a chair opposite Osen looking awful, tears threatened to fall. He looked Osen straight in the eyes and choked out "I don't know what to do." Osen knelt down beside him despite Lorlen's words and grabbed his hands. "About what?" He asked worriedly. Lorlen tried to carry on, but he found himself crying. Osen gently pulled him to the floor and held him close, letting Lorlen cry on his shoulder. When his tears reduced to sobs, Lorlen lifted his head. Osen could see all the pain in his dark eyes, and wanted to take it away. "I want you..." He started. Osen smiled at that, but he could see that it made no difference to him. "But," he continued, "a part of me also wants Akkarin." He said finally. Osen looked at Lorlen in disbelief and pulled away. "How could you still want him? After everything he has done!"

" I don't know." Lorlen cried. "But I wanted you to know."

"I suppose you can't help how you feel, but," he paused "who do you want more?"

"I don't know." He sobbed. Osen moved further away, not knowing what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Lorlen lay head first in his pillow. He felt a little better for telling Osen the truth, but bad for driving him away. Osen had left shortly after to let Lorlen think over what he really wanted. And that's why he was here now, thinking about who he wanted. He knew he loved Akkarin, but he wasn't sure if he loved Osen. He loved Osen's energy and company, but his heart wanted Akkarin. He knew he should talk to Akkarin about the whole ordeal, but didn't want to know how he felt about him being with Osen. Lifting the pillow to cover his head, he found an envelope on the mattress. Sitting, he carefully pulled out the letter, and opened it. There in elegant handwriting was a letter from Akkarin.

_Lorlen,_

_I hope you find happiness with Osen, and that he does a better job than me. Part of me will always love you, but I hope we can try and forget all this pain. I know you won't forgive me, but I still want us to be friends. If you don't, then I will miss you my dear friend._

_Always Yours,_

_Akkarin_

Akkarin loved him. This brought a smile to Lorlen's lips. He loved Akkarin. Thinking back on their argument, he realised it was silly. Osen did seem to have a strong hatred for Akkarin. Osen. What was he going to say to Osen? How could things continue after what had happened? He knew he had to start somewhere, so he rose from his bed, tidied himself and exited his rooms.

Lorlen closed the door firmly behind him, and waited in the empty guestroom. A figure emerged from a side door and he smiled. _This is the man I want. _He said to himself.

* * *

Akkarin stood watching the scene carefully, he didn't understand why he was here. Of all the people he expected to be waiting in his guestroom, he was one of the last ones in his mind. "We need to talk." He said simply.

"Do we?"

"Yes, and I need to apologise to you."

"Why?" Akkarin said ambiguously.

"Because this is all a mess, and we can't let it continue to plague us all. As for the apology, you know why."

"Very well. And as for the apology, forget it. Things happen." Akkarin stated. They both sat down in Akkarin's luxurious chairs in silence, waiting for one to start. "I want him to be happy." The man said. "And if anyone is going to be hurt by this outcome, then I want it to be me. I should have controlled myself better."

"I can understand why you lost control." Akkarin said amused. "But if he is happy with you, then stay with him. I want him to be with whoever he is happiest with."

"That'd be you then." He sighed.

"Not necessarily." Akkarin pointed out. "And if he does choose me, can you live with it?"

"I think so. I realised that all this hatred of you has stemmed from jealousy, because of what you both have." He said ashamed.

"You have a different kind of closeness with him though, and hopefully you still will after this. I should be jealous of you!" They both chuckled and smiled.

"I want things to be better, and I am sorry for how I have treated you."

"Just by this conversation alone I know you have changed, and I feel that things will be just fine, no matter who he chooses."

"Thank you Akkarin." He said sincerely. He stood up to leave and smiled sadly at Akkarin, he was lucky.

* * *

"Lorlen." Akkarin said simply. He stood in the guestroom with his eyes downcast, but when he saw Akkarin, he smiled. Akkarin couldn't help but smile back, Lorlen had chosen him. As they embraced in a deep hug, something felt right. "I love you Akkarin." Lorlen said softly.

"And I love you Lorlen." He replied happily.


End file.
